Peter Dinklage
Peter Hayden Dinklage (Morristown, 11 de junho de 1969) é um ator estadunidense de cinema, televisão e teatro. Já atuou em filmes como The Station Agent, Elf, Underdog, Find Me Guilty e The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. Desde 2011 ele tem estrelado a série de televisão da HBO, Game of Thrones, baseada na série de livros A Song of Ice and Fire, de George R. R. Martin, vencendo dois Primetime Emmy Awards de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante em Série Dramática e um Golden Globe Award de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante – Série, Minissérie ou Filme para televisão. Biografia Dinklage nasceu em Morristown, Nova Jérsei, filho de Diane, uma professora, e John Cark Dinklage, um vendedor de seguros aposentado. Nascido com acondroplasia, a mais comum das formas de nanismo, ele chegaria à idade adulta com uma altura de 132 cm, identificando-se como anão. Ele foi criado em Mendham Township, Nova Jérsei. Dinklage se formou na Delbarton School de Morristown em 1987, perseguindo seu futuro na atuação, e se formando no Bennington College em 1991. Carreira Dinklage estreou no cinema em 1999 no filme Living in Olivion, interpretando o papel de um ator anão frustrado que reclama de seu papel. O premiado The Station Agent de 2003 foi seu primeiro grande papel em um grande filme. Ele foi indicado ao Independent Spirit Award e ao Screen Actors Guild Award para Melhor Ator. Além de aparecer em filmes, Dinklage já estrelou muitas produções de teatro. Também em 2003 ele apareceu em Elf, interpretando um autor infantil que bate no personagem de Will Ferrell depois de ser insultado. Em 2005, Dinklage estrelou a série Threshold da CBS e apareceu na comédia The Baxter. Em 2006 ele apareceu no drama Find Me Guilty, de Sidney Lumet, e em alguns episódios de Nip/Tuck. Ele também já interpretou a si próprio em um episódios da série Entourage e apareceu em um de 30 Rock. Em 2007 ele teve um papel no filme Death at a Funeral. Ele também interpretou o mesmo papel no remake americano do filme. Em 2008, ele foi escolhido pelo diretor Andrew Adamson para o papel de Trumpkin no filme The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, apesar do crítico Bill Gibron ter descrito seu papel como um "estereótipo bonitinho que Dinklage estava tentando evitar". Em 2011, Dinklage começou a interpretar Tyrion Lannister na série da HBO Game of Thrones, adaptação da série de livros de fantasia A Song of Ice and Fire escritos por George R. R. Martin. Sua interpretação foi muito elogiada pela crítica especializada, com Ken Tucker da Entertainment Weekly afirmando "…se Dinklage não ganhar um Emmy por seu esperto e rude Tyrion Lannister, eu ficarei abismado", e Mary McNamara do Los Angeles Times dizendo que "Se o homem não ganhar um Emmy, cabeças certamente vão rolar". Em 2011, Dinklage venceu o Primetime Emmy Award de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante em Série Dramática, como também um Golden Globe Award de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante – Série, Minissérie ou Filme para televisão em 2012. Como resultado, Dinklage passou a ser creditado em primeiro lugar nos créditos iniciais do programa. Vida Pessoal Dinklage é casado com Erica Schmidt, uma diretora de teatro, desde 2005. Ele possui ascendência alemã e irlandesa, além de ser um vegetariano. Ao ser perguntado em 2003 sobre sua altura, ele disse "Quando eu era mais jovem, definitivamente, eu deixava isso me levar. Como um adolescente eu era amargo e bravo e definitivamente construí muros. Porém, quando você vai ficando mais velho, você percebe que é necessário um senso de humor. Você sabe que o problema não é seu. É deles". Seus pais tem altura normal, como também seu irmão, Jonathan. Carreira Cinema Televisão de:Peter Dinklage en:Peter Dinklage fr:Peter Dinklage pl:Peter Dinklage ru:Питер Динклэйдж Categoria:Elenco